


Lace lures Lies

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non Idol, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Non Idol Kihyun, Smut, Sub Yoo Kihyun, dom reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: When your thin wallet and greedy eyes lead you to buy a lingerie set from a shady website, the cheap product soon becomes the least of your problems.
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Greedy Eyes

You sigh, turning off your phone before throwing it onto the couch rather aggressively.

“What’s wrong? Did someone send you a dick pic again?”, Laura snickers, stuffing her mouth with the fresh popcorn she just made.

You punch her arm jokingly, rolling your eyes, “no, I’ve just been scrolling through all kinds of online shops for days, to find a single piece of lingerie for men and the only one that I could find is 200 dollars, 200 DOLLARS! Do these companies get off on making people broke?!”

“Have you tried the website ‘lingerieformen’? A friend of mine recommended the site to me because everything on there is super cheap and they don’t have any shipping costs!”

“Uhhh no, thank you, I don’t want to get scammed for my money.”

“It’s not a scam though, she showed me pictures of the products and they are all legit. Not everyone is evil, y/n.”

“If you say so…”, grabbing the bowl of popcorn you press play on the remote for the tv, but as the studio logos flicker on the screen to announce the beginning of the movie, you can’t help but let your thoughts drift to the images of a cute boy being all dressed up and pretty for you.

As soon as you arrive home, you google for the intriguing website, eyes gleaming with hope as you look at the hundreds of lingerie sets they were selling.

It was impossible to want just one, but you had to think of your budget. Picking a purple set that was laced with pink flowers you hit ‘buy now’ before your logic reasoning can teach you better.

One week passes with zero updates on your delivery, then two weeks, three. So much for ‘it’s not a scam’ you think, cursing your greedy eyes.

You were standing in the kitchen, the mixer drowning out the sound of your neighbours arguing, when you heard the faint ringing of your doorbell.

As you rush to the source of the sound you almost spill your fresh smoothie over your white shirt.

You fling the door open, expecting to meet eyes with a tired delivery man that just wants to finish his shift and go home to his kids, but there is no one in front of your door. As you step outside to look for the delivery truck that must be parked down the street, you hit your foot against a big carton box.

This had definitely not been there before; you think, as your eyes narrow to read the shippers address on top of the package.

‘Lingerie for men’ was written in bold letters on a piece of paper taped to the sealed box, nothing else.

The size of the package was odd enough, but the weight scared you even more. It was impossible to lift or move the box without breaking your arms.

As you take out your phone to call the cops, scared someone might have sent you something dangerous, you see the carton move a little. Great, a live animal, just what you needed.

Dragging the box cutter along the tape you fling the top of the box open, jumping backwards with a scream when your eyes fall upon the contents of the package.

This was worse than anything you could have ever imagined.

Curled up inside of the brown box was a timid man, wearing nothing but the lingerie set you had ordered.

As you are shaking with adrenaline, you notice the little collar around the man’s neck and the letter that is printed onto it.

_“Please take good care of me.”_


	2. Impossible Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A row of questions gives you but one answer, a name.

“The number you are trying to reach is not available at the moment, please leave a message.”

„Laura, I swear to god if this is some stupid prank, I will kill you!”, you scream into your phone, pacing back and forth across the room in anxiety.

The shivering man is hurled up in a blanket on your bed, head bent to rest on his knees.

“What’s your name?”, you throw the small figure an annoyed glance, but he doesn’t answer your question. He hadn’t said a single word since you freed him from the box, that seemed much smaller with him in it.

“Are you in on this too?”, you snip your fingers in front of his face, trying to gain his attention, but to no effect.

“Fine, don’t talk to me, but you don’t get to leave before you answer my questions.”

“W- water”, a timid voice rings in your ears, just as you were about to leave the room. You turn in your tracks, walking towards the estranged man that had lifted his head by just an inch.

Using your pointer finger you lift his chin so his eyes meet yours and it’s the first good look you get at his face.

He has brown eyes that are tainted with exhaustion and small pink lips that tremble with fear.

“Say that again”, you demand in a calm voice, but he shakes his head and lowers his glance once more.

“Alright, fine, then tell me your name.”

He gulps down on nothing, his cheeks heating up under the pressure. You rest one hand on his knee, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. Yelling at him was useless, you knew that, and something about him triggered your instinct to protect.

“If you tell me your name, I will get you some water, I promise.”

He moves his mouth, thinking of ways to get around answering your question, but he was tired and thirsty and there was no other option.

“Kihyun”, his voice was less trembly than before, but he was still shivering.

“Kihyun”, you repeat, as you tap your fingers on his knee.

“Alright, okay”, you shuffle, looking around the room as you get up to fulfil your promise, “stay put while I am gone.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You watch as Kihyun gulps down the water like a kid who just played outside for an hour.

‘No new messages’, your phone lets you know as you try to reach Laura for the 16th time in an hour. It was getting late and you weren’t sure what to do with the timid figure. Be a cruel person for throwing a barely dressed man out on the street or potentially get murdered in your sleep? Though you doubted if you could even put your mind to rest in such strange circumstances.


	3. Naked Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As boundaries get stripped away, you realise that what lies beneath is much more binding.

The shrill ringing of your phone snaps you out of your daze and the shock makes you knock your phone from the armrest of the chair you were sitting in. You had been watching Kihyun sleep in your bed, too scared of what might happen if you closed your eyes, but your tired mind had betrayed you.

Picking up your phone of the floor you see Laura’s name light up on the screen and you quickly call her back.

“Where were you? What is happening? I tried to call you like a million times!”

“Jeez, calm down, not all of us have a fucked-up sleep schedule… why are you so stressed?”

“STESSED?”, the small boy shuffles in his sleep and you cover your mouth as to not wake him up. “Stressed?”, you repeat, more carefully, “a half-naked man was delivered in a box to my house last night and you ask me why I am stressed??”

Whisper screaming into the device you fail to notice how Kihyun sits up in bed.

“Y/n, have you been drinking? You’re talking a bunch of gibberish.”

“Oh, fuck off, you know exactly that I don’t drink! Fine, whatever, since you won’t be of any help I’ll just have to deal with this problem on my own.”

You hang up on your best friend before she can answer and the small boy quivers as you mutter curses under your breath.

Finally noticing the early bird, you make room to sit beside him on the bed. You lean forward till his back hits the headboard as he’s trying to escape your stare.

“Why did they send you here?”, the rhetorical question comes out in a whisper, but the small boy shrugs his shoulders in response.

“You can have some of my clothes, the hoodies and sweatpants should fit you, until we find a better solution.”

He gets out of bed, quickly dropping the lacey set to the ground so he stands entirely naked in front of you.

Don’t look, don’t you dare look, god damnit.

His little cock dangled between his legs as he looked up at you with awaiting eyes. His tan skin laid perfectly around his curves. As much as you hated to admit it, he was totally your type.

You quickly throw him a bunch of clothes before your dirty mind can lead you to make even more mistakes.

Kihyun stumbles behind you as you lead him into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and fixing him cereal before turning on the coffee machine to make yourself an espresso, no, a double espresso. God knows you needed it with your lack of sleep.

You take a seat across from the man that was chomping down on fruit loops, your eyes falling upon the collar that was still attached to his neck.

Leaning forward to open the clasp, your mouth falls open in shock when the cursed collar reveals and even more horrid truth beneath it.

Tattooed onto his neck was the sentence _“owned by y/n”._


	4. Hidden Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of affection makes you tumble into more lies, as you can’t let go of the unknown man.

‘lingerieformen‘, you type into the search bar: nothing.

‘lingerie for men’: also, nothing.

You tried every possible variation of the name, but the website had disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace or sign of it ever having existed.

Furrowing your eyebrows, you notice your headache kicking in and you quickly swallow two pain killers to numb the distraction.

As you became more panicked by the minute, your headache had to be the least of your problems.

‘Owned by y/n’ the phrase engrained itself in your brain and you couldn’t look at the boy, that was curled up on the couch like a lost puppy, without your eyes hanging onto the words.

You couldn’t help but feel sorry for the little man, he was probably just as scared and confused as you.

Holding out a cup of tea for him, you apologize for the way you treated him before. His hand lays on yours as you pass the cup and it’s the first sign of affection he ever showed you.

Your eyes lock with his and his slow blinks make it seem like everything is happening in slow motion.

The doorbell breaks the tense atmosphere, and you tumble towards the door, heart pounding in your chest in fear of what might await you this time.

Peeking through the peephole you see the enlarged heads of two policemen. You open the door just a little, poking your head out to see what the fuss was about.

“Good morning Miss, we received a call from a friend of yours informing us that a strange person arrived at your place last night, may we see them?”

Laura, you curse under your breath.

“Oh, I’m sorry”, you try to compose yourself, standing upright and fixing your mumble to seem more convincing, “I drank a little too much last night. I never drink alcohol, but I had a rough week and treated myself to a bottle of Vodka. It must’ve really messed with my brain, but I feel a lot better now.”

“So, there is no other person in your house right now?”

You knew they would want to come in if you said no so you had to improvise.

“There is, but he’s just one of my co-workers, we had a rather long night”, your coughing flustered the cops as they realised what you were hinting at, lowering their heads in shame and laughing a little.

“We’re sorry, there must have been a misunderstanding, just make sure to drink more carefully next time.”

“Yes, I will, thank you for your concern. Have a good day, officers.”

“You too, Miss.”

You let out a deep sigh as soon as the door falls shut again, watching as the cops walked down your porch and started their car. It didn’t feel good to lie, but you knew better than to tell the truth. A truth that was still a mystery to you.


	5. Fearful Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn about Kihyun's skills and just how far he'd lean into you if you let him.

Closing the phone book in frustration you strut towards the kitchen, where you last left Kihyun. You had made him a quick sandwich with the last contents of your fridge before going on a mission to find out who this mysterious man in your apartment was.

As you enter the small room, a soap bubble pops on your nose. Kihyun was bent over the sink, sweater rolled up on his arms, as he was cleaning your dishes in deep concentration.

You make yourself known with a cough and he spins around in surprise. Quickly cleaning his hands, he tries to hurry out of the kitchen, scared he did something wrong, but a firm hand on his chest stops him from exiting.

“Why did you clean my dishes?”

He shrugs his shoulders, trying to avoid your gaze.

“Did you also turn on the washing machine?”, you had noticed the faint humming sound while you circled all Kihyun’s in the phone book.

He nods his head in shame, his hair falling over his eyes in an attempt to hide his fear. You scared him, and that scared you.

Pulling him in for a hug you rest your chin on his shoulder, your hand stroking over his back until you can feel his breath calm down against your neck.

“I’m not mad, I’m simply confused. I just want to understand why you are here.”

You feel his arms wrap around you as he buries his head deeper in your scent.

“Me too”, the muffled voice admits.

You stay entangled in a deep embrace for minutes, your hearts beating in sync as you let your hand glide through his hair, lightly patting his head.

When he pulls back to throw you a dazed smile, his nose brushes against yours, the tickle sending a shiver down your spine. The desire to protect spread through you like a wildfire as you hold the extraneous boy in your arms.

Naturally leaning into you he connects his lips with yours and you are too overwhelmed with emotions that you forget to close your eyes.

He pulls away when he notices your frozen face, hiding his face behind his sweater paws in embarrassment.

You blink rapidly, trying to grasp onto reality as your hands still cling onto his arms.

“Sorry”, he stutters, curling his toes in shame.

“Uhm, that was…”, you let go of him, trying to deflect from the awkward situation by opening the fridge, “jeez, we need more food, I should go buy some groceries.”

As you pick up your keys from the counter you see Kihyun shift his weight from one foot to the other, not quite knowing what to do with himself as he hadn’t moved from his spot.

You grab onto his hand, your left palm hugging his cheek as you leave a quick peck on his forehead.

“Do you want to come with me?”, it wasn’t really a question since you were too scared to leave him alone, but you wanted to give him the freedom of choice.

“Yes”, he nods, clinging onto your arm in a way that made your heart skip a beat.


	6. Uncontrolled Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughter leads to lust as you're too high on happiness to care for consequences.

Kihyun and you fall onto the floor of your entrance hallway, holding your stomachs in laughter. The grocery bags were splattered across the floor as you tried to catch your breath.

You had run into Laura at the store, hiding out between isles as your best friend’s voice moved closer and closer. You quickly ran to the cash register, paying for your groceries before fleeing in your getaway car. “Staying Alive” started blasting through the radio as you turned on your car and the irony had Kihyun and you crying from laughter.

Finally being able to take off his scarf, you once again notice the black ink. Running your thumb over the three words that tied you two together, the light pressure makes Kihyun whimper. You tighten your grip around his neck, watching as his eyes flutter close and his tongue hangs out of his mouth.

Too dizzy with happiness to think properly, you let your desire take control of your actions, pulling him closer to you till you can kiss him. He moans into your mouth as you move your tongue against his, your thumb stroking over the veins on his neck.

You push his back onto the floor, straddling his hips to grind your core against his crotch.

“No, wait”, he breathes between kisses, trying to halt the hands that explore his body.

“What’s wrong?”

“I- I have to please you!”

He looked worn out already, drool dripping down his chin and sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. You stand up, ridding yourself of all undergarments before kneeling over his face.

“Alright then, please me.”

He pulls you onto his tongue, dragging the wet digit through your folds and flicking it against your clit. You let loose of all tension, grinding yourself onto his features as if there was no tomorrow.

His pace is fast and hard, prodding his tongue against your entrance as his nose rubs harsh circles into your clit. He had you speeding on the highway of pleasure, as the tight grip of your hands in his hair keep him just where he was needed.

Bending your back you use your right hand to grab onto his crotch, massaging his hard cock through the pants you had lent him.

His hot breath fans against your pussy as he moans into you from your painfully tight grip. You rock yourself back and forth, moving your hand along Kihyun’s bulge in matching rhythm.

You were still high from laughing, causing the adrenaline to double the intense pleasure. In this moment you were high up in the clouds, not on the floor in front of your front door.

He thrusts his tongue into you as best as he can, fucking the small muscle in and out of you. You dream of the things he would moan out if his voice wasn’t muffled by your heat, screaming out Kihyun’s name as you cum all over his face.

Your hand clenches around his clothed cock and you feel a wet patch pressing against your palm.

Moving off of him you sit against the wall, watching his fucked-out expression as Kihyun calms down from his high and the satisfaction of making you feel good.

“Mine”, you whisper as you brush through his hair and a faint smile forms on Kihyun’s face.


	7. Secret Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the veil of your high falls from your eyes, you come to see new truths.

Kihyun’s head rests against your shoulder as you hold his hand, your thumb soothingly stroking over his skin.

“What did you mean with you have to please me?”

Your breath was calm, and your voice was slow. You tried your best to make him feel safe in your embrace, like he didn’t have to fear consequences for his thoughts and feelings.

“It’s- it’s complicated…”

“Did you get sent here to please me?”

He nods his head, his hair rubbing against your sweater, “I think so.”

“That tattoo on your neck, it binds you to me, makes you my servant, right?”

Kihyun doesn’t move, but his silence speaks louder than a thousand words.

“I see…”, you inhale deeply, the craziness of the situation made you want to slam your head into a wall. You hated how much you loved to own someone, to call them yours. You hated to admit that this was the exact reason you had bought the lingerie piece, in hopes of seeing a cute guy wear it just for you, to be good for you.

“Do you enjoy it? Serving me?”

“I don’t know, I don’t really think about it. I just want to be good for you, I need to be.”

You felt your heart skip a beat hearing him give himself up to you like that. You wanted to see him ruined and smothered in love at the same time.

“Fuck”, you mutter as you throw your head back against the wall, why were you so deeply invested in a man you barely knew?

Kihyun looks up at you with glassy eyes and a pout, his head filled with worries about your well-being. He couldn’t remember what had happened before he arrived on your doorstep, only glimpses of voices and words that told him what he had to do. Fear was running through his veins every moment of his waking, but every time he looked up at you, your caring smile broke away a small piece of his anxiety.

You use your foot to pull one of the grocery bags towards you.

“I have something for you. I put it in the basket while you were hiding from Laura.”

Kihyun chuckles, the embarrassing memory making him cover his face with your shirt. You hold out the gift to him and he pokes his curious head out from behind the fabric.

“What is it?”

“It’s a bandana, you can wrap it around your neck to cover up our little secret.”

“Mine?”, he asks with eyes full of childlike wonder.

“Yes”, you pat his head, smiling to yourself as you watch the way he clutches onto the little piece of fabric, admiring the details of the pattern. It wasn’t much, but it was more than he was ever given before and the thought you even bothered to think of him made him never want to disappoint you.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep the chapters short so they are easier to digest and quicker to write for me.


End file.
